Ron Athey
Ron Athey (Japanese: 乳首コリーナ Hepburn: Chikubi Koriina) is an American performance artist associated with body art and with extreme performance art. He was born on December 16, 1961 in Groton, Connecticut, United States. Names Chikubi comes from a scene in HotMen CoolBoyz in which Ron has his nipples rubbed by his slave and Collina comes from Ron Athey's resemblance to Italian former football referee Pierluigi Collina. In Japanese, Ron Athey's name is transcribed as Ron Asei (ロン・アセイ). History Ron Athey has performed internationally, especially in the United Kingdom and Europe. Athey's work explores challenging subjects such as the relationships between desire, sexuality, and traumatic experience. Many of Athey's works include aspects of SM in order to confront preconceived ideas about the human body in relation to masculinity and religious iconography. In 1985, Athey was tested positive for HIV, lost several of his friends and colleagues to AIDS, and has endured it for the past 33 years without the use of drugs. Role in Gachimuchi Scenes of him talking into the camera in HotMen CoolBoyz would later be used for Ron to act as a sort of director. His head is occasionally used as censorship; similarly to Aka-san. Arguably the most dedicated to advanced users of GPW to date. Difficult to talk about, use often, etc. HotMen CoolBoyz In HotMen CoolBoyz, Ron plays as the narrator of the film as well as himself in a role who talks of relaxation and imagination in his first scene. In the next scene featuring Ron, he is masturbating with a laptop and napkins nearby. The first iconic scene found from Ron was when he talks of the SM community and its regulations; which is ambiguous between used and abused in his words; all the while being groped by someone rubbing his fingers onto cut part of skin. The second and final iconic scene found from Ron was when he is seen greeting the camera, raising his head slightly up, smoking, and discussing the practices that the Romans in the Rome Empire were doing: gay sex. He asserts that the Rome Empire "...was definitely the decline of western civilization." In these two iconic scenes, Billy Herrington appears in both of them. Quotes HotMen CoolBoyz * "When I say the words "Deeper sleep." I want you to go deeper inside yourself. And feel your eyelids getting heavier and heavier and heavier until they're closing. And imagine ten steps inside your inner vision. 9. Step down and feel the fog encasing your body. It's becoming so thick you can hardly see. Feel the room closing in once you step down to 8. You see a maple leaf spinning in front you. It's spiraling downwards. It's the only thing you can see through the fog is a spinning leaf. Go down to 7. And the fog has completely encased you and you can hardly see, but you know where to put your foot. Deeper sleep. Go down to 6. And you see the fog clearing and you're on top of a forest. That's all you see is fog in the top of a forest and you're in deeper sleep. And just step down to 5. See your naked body laying on the floor of the forest. Go down to step 4. And infuse yourself into that body as a character of a demigod in the forest. So you're just a magical creature in the forest. Deeper sleep. You're no longer yourself. You've merged these two. Now you're down to 3 and you feel a crackling blue electricity filling your body. You're still in deeper sleep, but you're feeling energized. 2. No rules you know, adhere. Everything is magic. Deeper sleep. 1. On that clap you're wide awake and you go into place horny and magic." * "The official slogan of the SM community is "Safe, Sane, and Consensual." Loaded with jargon such as role-playing, safe words, and restrictions. Even under these dogmatic regulations certain ambiguity exists. Between used and abused." * "Good evening. I'd like to speak about the Roman orgy." * "The Rome empire was definitely the decline of western civilization." Ron Athey on the "Post-Aids" Body * "Death by AIDS-related disease was inevitable, and I had to prepare myself for it, but that didn’t stop me from getting tattooed every Friday." Authentic Gachimuchi Information * At the age of 15, Ron Athey had attempted to kill himself by taking 25 Valiums, 5 Seconals, and a few phenobarbital related pills, lied on his back and waited for the end, until survival instinct kicked in and was helped by his girlfriend from the intense vomiting.https://walkerart.org/magazine/ron-athey-blood-polemic-post-aids-body * A user on Niconico used Ron Athey as an English teacher in fan videos to help Japanese fans of GPW understand English phrases. Gallery Ron Athey.png|In HotMen CoolBoyz. Ron Athey HotMen CoolBoyz.png|Ditto. Ron Athey Rome empire.png|Ditto. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) References Category:Characters Category:Wrestling Series Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling